


Four years, six months and counting

by cillasstuff



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Mutilation, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has been sentenced to five years in prison, but he has to fight to let everyone know that he is to be taken seriously. He's holding his own until someone begins to help protect his virtue. Now Jensen is not sure who to be more afraid of, the devil he knows or the one leaving body parts at his door. This is based on the spn-kink prompt found  <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/83709.html?thread=30927869#t30927869.html">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Four years, six months and counting

Fic title: Four years, six months and counting  
Author: [](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/)**cillab42**  
Genre: RPF  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen  
Rating: NC-17  
Word count: 5,378  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to themselves. I’m just borrowing for a bit of fun.  
Warnings: M/M, non-con, bottom! Jensen, bloodplay, blowjobs,

Summary: Jensen has been sentenced to five years in prison, but he has to fight to let everyone know that he is to be taken seriously. He's holding his own until someone begins to help protect his virtue. Now Jensen is not sure who to be more afraid of, the devil he knows or the one leaving body parts at his door. This is based on the spn-kink prompt found [here](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/83709.html?thread=30927869#t30927869.html)  
.

 

A/N: This is my March entry for [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[**smpc**](http://smpc.livejournal.com/). Due to rl issues this has not been beta'd, so all mistakes found are my own.

 

When Federal Judge Jeffrey Dean Morgan sent Jensen Ackles to prison, it was like the opening of some cheesy made for Lifetime movie. It was a common trope, add a just convicted, too pretty for jail inmate walking to his cell looking terrified. As he walks the lifers, the long timers, and the other big bads are catcalling and yelling out what they are going to do to him once the lights are out.

More than one insisted that they were going to make him their bitch. The major difference between a reality and a chick flick was that Jensen was far from innocent, and he was nobody’s bitch. He would concede that he was pretty.

Yeah, Jensen could admit it, he was pretty. He’d used his looks to get a lot of pussy –cocks too, he wasn’t picky but looks got him nothing on the streets. Okay, maybe that wasn’t entirely true being a killer didn’t mean that a person was smart, it just meant that you were ruthless and equated prettiness with softness. For several of them it was the last mistake they made.

Instead of keeping their heads in the game, the stupid fucks were too busy cataloging Jensen’s attributes. They loved the long eyelashes and the (then) long hair; however, when they saw his lips they all seemed to lose their motherfucking minds. Once they saw Jensen's lips, all brain function shifted to the downstairs brain and the business at hand forgotten. The thugs were now waxing poetically about the beautiful plump lips and how their dick would look sliding between them. From there it was a foregone conclusion that Jensen was theirs.  
There were some men who were so mesmerized by Jensen's looks that they somehow managed to see him through rose colored glasses. They ignored the fact that Jensen stood over six feet and was lean and muscled and could hand them their asses. He was once his high school boxing champion. Okay, the high school was back east, and he was now on the west coast, but he couldn’t give all his secrets away.

The look he was sporting now was courtesy of Danneel Harris, his lawyer. Clean up she’d told him; don’t come into court looking like the street thug that you are. He indulged her for two reasons. One because he wanted to fuck her and two - because he didn’t want to go to jail, so Jensen did what she wanted.

Against his better judgment, Jensen allowed Danneel to take him to a fancy spa where a beautiful woman cut and colored his hair. To balance it out he was also tweezed and shaved within an inch of his life (he fucked the spa’s masseuse with the same passion). But in the end he looked so good that people were stopping him and asking for an autograph.  
This was Los Angles, after all.

After all of that work, the only thing the makeover accomplished was getting his dick wet but he could have gotten that for free. The makeover cost him $2,500 and his lawyer her life. She doesn’t know it yet, but she has a very nasty surprise in her near future.

Years of hard work and squashing every threat that came his way had earned Jensen a very lucrative if not honest empire. Despite the fact that he was a ruthless criminal, Jensen inspired loyalty from his men. A five-year stretch was not going to undermine what he had spent years building. There was no worry that his crew would attempt to take over his criminal enterprise once he was locked up. In fact, they were so loyal that they would work hard to keep on going. His second in command, Chris-don’t-ever-call-me-Christian-Kane would run things until Jensen was free.

When he walked into his assigned cell, the man waiting there was right out of central casting. It was as though the warden had a list of stereotypes and found the perfect actor for the role. Clif was what he was called instead of Bubba, but the rest fit. The man was big as fuck with huge meaty hands, and what Jensen thinks is supposed to be a leer on his face, but it looked more like constipation.

Jensen had no plans to follow their script, so he was ad-libbing the whole thing and besides, this wasn’t a movie, and he wasn’t a fucking girl. When the lights go out, he won't be the one who was going to be surprised.

Once the lights were out, and the guards demanded silence, sniffling echoed throughout the cell block. At first it was one of the little bitches that had gone through the intake with Jensen. As the night wore on there was a symphony of cries and painful moans accompanied by ‘please stops’.

It came as no surprise when Clif's large bulk rolled from the top bunk. Jensen knew it was coming, but it pissed him off that the fat bastard waited until he fell asleep before making his move. He’d been up since ass o’clock this morning, and exhaustion was creeping in. Jensen needed to be well rested to get the lay of the land tomorrow, and this stupid fuck was interrupting his sleep.

“This is the way it’s gonna work,” Clif informed him as he crowded Jensen in the corner of the bed blocking off any escape route. “You’re gonna suck me, get me good and hard so I can fuck that tight ass. If you’re good I’ll keep you for myself if not, you’ll be my number one money earner, but either way that ass is mine.”

As Jensen let the man yank him forward, he thought that he was glad that this idiot was not a part of his crew because he was clueless. When he whipped out his cock, Jensen was a little disgusted that he had to lift the man’s large stomach out of the way to find his small dick.

“No biting,” Clif warned as Jensen took him in hand.

As if, Jensen thought before he grabbed Clif’s balls and twisted. “Next time I’ll rip ‘em off!” Jensen threatened.

If Jensen thought that it was going to be smooth sailing after handing Clif’s nuts to him, he was wrong. He had to learn the ends and outs of the place as soon as possible because he had to take all comers. Any threat to Jensen he would deal with out of the public eye. The last thing he needed was to add to his time, but the stupid fucks wouldn’t leave him alone.  
For some reason, they all thought that they all had magical cocks, and he wanted to fuck them all. In reality, the only person remotely fuckable was that tall kid with the shaggy hair, Jared. He was a friendly little puppy that everyone petted. If he didn’t have the protection of his best friend Chad, then Jensen would have worried about him. If Jensen had the time, he would have the kid bent in half while Jensen plowed his ass, but he had other things to cause him worry.

Jensen had asked around about him and found out that Jared was a rich kid who had been locked up along with his friend Chad had five years as well. Drug charges. Why else would someone like Jared be locked up?

Ty Olson was serving five years and was doable, but he became aggressive and was too impatient. The fucker couldn't wait for an invitation, so he had the bright idea to make his move in the shower. The bastard walked up to him and shoved his dry finger up Jensen’s ass. If he hadn’t already soaped up, the intrusion would have hurt a hell of a lot more than it did.  
The beautiful thing about the shower was the fact that any evidence of a beat down gets washed down the drain. Literally.

After Ty came Misha Collins, and Misha was a kinky bastard. Putting him in his place was a little tricky because he had the Russians backing him, and some of them made the blue-eyed psycho seem sane. Vodka and cold weather would do that to you.

Where Ty wanted to use his fingers to carve out a place for his cock, Misha wanted to use his entire fist. Despite their reputations and connections, both men are now wearing proof that Jensen will not allow anyone to fuck with him. Well, that and a lot of ass beatings convinced the others to leave him alone.

Jensen was positive that the beatings given to those who’d tried to take his ass was spreading among the inmates. Even though Jensen was perfectly capable of delivering the message himself, it seemed as though someone else was trying to protect Jensen’s virtue as well because things began to get weird.

The hand Misha had attempted to use now had an adorning pretty bow (and just where did someone get a ribbon in prison). The hand was waiting for Jensen on the bench in the yard he had claimed for his own.

Ty fared a little better because he only lost two fingers. Of course someone had fried the digits nice and crunchy and served with Jensen’s lunch at chow time.

When you've been responsible for the loss of limbs, and maybe even a head or two deep fried flanges don't squick you. Hell, Jensen was more inclined to give points for creativity, had they included their handy work with his meal. Deep fried fingers on the same tray as his mystery meat is not sanitary.

If that kid, Jared, hadn’t been in the serving line it would have totally ruined Jensen’s appetite. Besides, both men had survived. Normally it would have pleased Jensen to see his enemies in pain. The fact that these two hardened criminals had no idea who had attacked them was fucking scary. Even the servers in the chow line didn’t know who had prepared the fingers, and that shit made everyone a little nervous.

Jensen wanted to ask the guards to investigate, but they couldn't prove that Jensen had done the shit that he had, so the idiots were of no help.  
The combination of Jensen kicking ass and taking names and Hannibal Lecter lead to the end of the aggressive pursuit of Jensen. Because no one could see him when he cut off limbs from people in an overcrowded prison, he was dubbed the Ghost and Jensen’s avenging angel.

The presence of the Ghost prompted the men to stop trying to force Jensen and ask. It took a couple of gifts to make Jensen understand that the stupid motherfuckers began to court him. It was actual candy and paper flowers (this was prison, after all), and that was just as bad.  
Once again, Jensen had to remind them that he was not a girl.

Jensen might have stopped being violent, well not as violent, but his secret admirer was not. When someone had courted him openly, they met with an accident.  
The Ghost was now getting retribution for the smallest slight against Jensen so pursuing Jared was no longer an option. It wasn't because he didn’t want the kid, he did, but he didn't want Jared to get hurt before Jensen could find out who was behind this. That was a shame because that kid would look so good on Jensen’s dick.

Matt Cohen put his tongue in his cheek to mock fellatio and a day later the chess players discovered the severed pink muscle on one of their board's in the common area. The removal of Matt’s tongue was no great loss for Jensen because as pretty as the blue-eyed man was, he was prettier when he couldn’t talk.

Matt was the last to openly court Jensen; everyone else was subtle because they didn’t want to be the next to a lose body part, just ask Clif. Somehow it was leaked; okay Jensen may have mocked the man about how he had handed him his balls on his fist night. And someone was literal, and the big man was found holding his junk.

Looks as though someone is bottoming now.

Six months into his sentence things were quiet. The men still looked at Jensen with want, but the looks were covert. Jensen was pretty, but the price to admire Jensen openly was too high.

Even Jared and his buddy Chad were more cautious and when Jensen was near them most times neither would look directly at him. When Jensen last saw the duo in the yard, the cocky blonde couldn't resist making a move. He stuck his hand inside his white t-shirt and moved it up and down mimicking a heartbeat.

Jared had worry in his face as he pulled his friends hand down. It was only the three of them, but no one knew who the Ghost was or where he was so that could have been a dangerous move on Chad’s part.

**************  
The laundry room was neutral ground for the prison gangs, and that was because the guards made their transactions there. Their presence was heavy there, and there was a chance that someone accidentally drink bleach once a week if they didn't pay. Okay accidentally forced but you get the picture. Jensen often went into the laundry room later to avoid the bullshit the others gave him. It wasn’t empty but it wasn’t crowded, and that was good enough for Jensen.

When the large shadow blocked that light from the naked bulb on the ceiling, Jensen knew that he was fucked. He's been so deep in his thoughts about how to get to Jared that Jensen forgot his surroundings. Chris would hand him his balls for such a stupid move because that shit could get you dead. Slowly he looked up and up and up until he met the grinning face of Jared Pada-something. Before the young man is screaming Jensen's name, he need to learn how to pronounce that last name. It would be rude if he didn't.

The affable young man stood in front of him bouncing on the soles of his feet holding a white box with a familiar red bow on it.  
Jensen looked at the box to Jared and was confused. He knew what that bow meant, everyone in the prison knew what it meant, but Jensen couldn't associate the Ghost with Jared.

"Jared?" Jensen asked, still not reaching for the box.

“Here, I made this for you,” Jared said with an adorable shyness as he thrust the box towards Jensen asking, “Open it.”

It was heavier than Jensen expected to be. He reached for the box and looked at it and back to Jared’s childish face. Jeez, how did this kid ever survive in here? Remembering what he was holding in his hands, Jensen amended that to how did everyone else survive.

“Open it.”

Holding the box Jensen glanced from it and back to Jared’s childish face.

“I suppose now you’re gonna tell me that you’re giving your heart to me,” Jensen said with sarcasm dripping from every word. Jensen knew he was on the right track when Jared blushed and once again told Jensen to open the box.

Because Jared was so fucking cute, Jensen gave in and rippe the box open. He gasped and threw Jared a quick smile when he saw the contents of said box.

“Technically, it’s Chad’s but it is yours now,” a beaming Jared told him.

Sitting in a plastic bag almost covered in blood was a human heart. The heart was still warm so Chad couldn’t have been dead that long. Glancing up from his present, Jensen took in Jared’s appearance, and there was not a drop of blood on him. There were no scratches nothing to show that he’d just cut the heart from his friend’s chest. That made Jensen curious, but he didn’t want the details; he just wanted Jared.

Now that he knew that the kid was the Ghost, all bets were off and he could fuck him with no worries. As Jensen was working on the where and when Jared took matters into his own hands. While Jensen was thinking, Jared took the box from Jensen’s hands and backed him into the large industrial dryer.

“So you hurt them all for me?” Jensen asked, touched by the young man’s actions.

“Bastards needed to learn. Now they know to keep their hands off things that don’t belong to them,” Jared huffed before leaning on to kiss Jensen.

Jared didn't kiss like the happy go lucky young man he presented to the world. No, he kissed like a demon and took no prisoners. He kissed Jensen as though he owned him.  
Fuck it Jensen decided to roll with it. He pulled Jared into him as he shifted his body in an attempt to align their cocks. Jared was taller that Jensen so he found the friction he was looking for along the young man’s thigh and God it felt so fucking good.

Breaking the kiss Jensen tilted his head back against the dryer, and he humped Jared’s leg. For the past six months, he’d be so busy protecting his ass that he’d become celibate. That sucked because he hadn’t gone that long without getting fucked since he was sixteen.

Jensen groaned and then Jared grabbed the shorter man’s hips to still him and something snapped inside Jensen. Years of having to prove that he was not going just to give up because he looked soft. Breaking the kiss, Jensen pushed Jared away from him, and when the younger man looked at him in confusion, Jensen punched him in the jaw.

“Fuck, that felt good,” Jensen laughed and shook off the pain in his hand. The fucker had an iron jaw.

When he looked at Jared, he liked what he saw. He didn’t slump his shoulders to make himself appear smaller, no, the kid stood tall and embraced his height. It wasn’t the dopey smile that he wore every day; no this one was feral. He had blood on his teeth and lust in his eyes.

“So you wanna play?” Jared asked as he cocked his head before bending down and ramming his head into Jensen’s stomach.

“Oomph!” was all Jensen managed as Jared knocked the air from his lungs.

Street fighting taught him that you don’t think about injuries until your opponent was down, to ignore any pain and injury until the threat was over. Drawing on experience, Jensen sucked in as much air as he could before moving out of the way of Jared’s next assault.

As Jared came for him, Jensen rolled to the side, and the big man hit the dryer face first. Before he could move, Jensen was at his back with a punch to the kidney.  
“Imma be pissing blood!” Jared spat into the metal.

“Awww is that too much? Here let me help you,” Jensen offered and reached around and found Jared’s nipples through the t-shirt he was wearing and began to tug.  
Someone was sensitive. Jensen became so engrossed with the moans that Jared was making and trying to get more, that he didn’t see the elbows coming until the left one connected with his stomach again. That shit was gonna hurt tomorrow. It wasn’t as easy to bounce back from the second hit, and once again Jared pounced.

He turned from the dryers and pushed Jensen across the room into the washers. The row of machines weren’t as tall as the dryers and had a sharp edge that ate into Jensen’s flesh midway up his back as Jared held him there with one hand.

Being manhandled and held down was something new for Jensen, and he liked it. His dick did as well because when Jared’s oversized mitts pressed him into the machines, it became harder and again the top spit out precome.

“I’m good,” Jared, who was breathing a little harder himself, told his captive, “Besides it ain’t fun if it’s not a little rough.”

Jensen tried again to catch a breath as Jared sought retribution as he used his free hand to ruck up Jensen’s t-shirt. Half way to Jensen’s chest, Jared changed directions and went south and shoved his hand past Jensen’s regulation belt and gave his cock a tug.

Now it was Jensen’s turn to moan.

Fuck those large hands felt good wrapped around his dick. It had been so long since he had a hand – even his own - on his dick that he had to fight not to come. Besides, he didn’t want to give this giant fucker any leverage over him by coming so soon so he pushed Jared and moved quickly to escape Jared’s grasp.

The problem with that was his body was still feeling the pleasure that Jared had given it, and his legs were jelly causing him to trip over the rubber mat on the floor.

“Well fuck,” Jensen spat out as he lost his balance and hit a laundry basket on wheels before he landed on his knees in front of a large table.

“Exactly,” Jared whispered into Jensen’s ear as he covered the downed man’s back. “I win!”

Jensen’s first instinct was to fight but he was tired, sore, and he wanted this. Of course, the wanted to fuck more than he wanted to get fucked but them’s the breaks. Just because he was about to get fucked like the bitch he’d spent so much time denying, that didn’t mean that he was going to give in easily.

As Jared reached around to unzip Jensen’s khakis, Jensen placed a hand on the large paw and growled. “The guards, if they catch us in here we're fucked and not in the good way.”

“My daddy’s rich and they like the extra cash,” Jared told him while he ground his cock against Jensen’s ass. “Now quit stalling and give me what I earned.”

“Fine, but you’re not gonna fuck me without lube. Spit is not lube!” Jensen told the younger man as he placed two fingers in his mouth.

“Don’t move,” Jared told Jensen as he walked around the room to find a lubricant. “And get undressed!”  
As Jared searched the room, Jensen removed his clothes before getting back into position. One might say that this was a bitch move, but at this moment he was too sore to care about what others might think.

After a quick and thorough search of the room, there was nothing suitable to use. When Jared picked up the white box with Chad’s heart in it, Jensen didn’t think much of it at first. When the younger man knelt behind Jensen and placed the box at his side Jensen was a little curious.

He had an idea of what Jared was going to do and when he dipped two large fingers in the almost black blood; Jensen glanced over his shoulder at Jared, who just shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, Chad always wanted to be inside you.”

Jensen was sure that this was not what the blonde had in mind; he wasn’t even sure if this was sanitary. It was too late to worry about either of those things now, so he leaned forward and spread his legs to give the big man room.

He tried not to tense when Jared’s large finger breached his hole, but his instinct was to push. Nothing had ever been there before, and he was trying to figure out how the fuck an invasion like this was going to feel good. He’s never even used his own fingers, and now Jared was going to fuck him. This shit was gonna tear him in two.

“Relax Jensen,” Jared coaxed. “Stop fighting and let me make room for my dick. You’re so goddamned tight that I can’t wait, but if you don’t let me open you up it is going to hurt. You that is. It’s going to feel good for me, and I’m going to do this regardless, so you might as well relax and get something out of it as well.”

As though to take pity on the man beneath him, Jared slid his hand around the swell of Jensen’s ass and his hip until he found the older man’s cock and tugged.

“You’re bigger than I thought,” Jared murmured appreciatively before flipping Jensen over and though he was a featherweight. “I wanna see.”

“Beautiful,” he breathed out.

The look of adoration and the sound of awe made Jensen want to preen, so he let his legs fall open as he put himself on display. The struggle was no longer about who topped and who bottomed, but now it was about the pleasure between two people.

Jensen would top again, tonight it was Jared who came out on top and Jensen gave himself permission to be okay with that.  
Seeing Jared’s bloody hands shake as it reached for his cock also helped make Jensen’s anxiety lessen slightly. Even though Jared talked tough, he was just as affected as Jensen.  
For such large hands, their touch was feather light, barely grazing the engorged length yet still making Jensen want more. The large calloused hand created a nice friction on Jensen’s dick ripping a whine from his throat.

Jared released the organ and crawled up Jensen’s body and whispered in his freckled ear, “It’s all so pretty, but I need to leave my mark.”  
Nosing his way down to the spot where Jensen’s neck and shoulder meets, Jared let his teeth nip at the tender skin before biting down. Jensen let out a grunt as he took the pain. It hurt a little, but his dick loved it because it began to twitch as Jared’s teeth sank into his flesh.

And when Jared’s lips made their way to his nipples and repeated the same action, it began to spurt precome like crazy.  
Placing his hands on Jared’s shoulders, it was Jensen’s intention to dislodge Jared’s teeth from his nipple because he was sure he couldn’t take any more. But then the son of a bitch placed his hand back on Jensen’s neglected dick and the pleasure and pain began fighting for dominance. Jensen held onto Jared’s head as he threw his own back gasping at the sensations coursing through his body.  
With one last vicious tug of Jensen abused nipple, Jared bit his way down Jensen’s body breaking the skin on a couple of occasions. Jensen wanted to complain, but it felt so fucking good as the anticipation of Jared sucking him was building up.  
When the hot mouth encircled him, Jensen was so far gone he couldn’t even warn Jared that he was about to come. Six months of celibacy shot down Jared’s throat, and the man swallowed it all.  
Fuck, but Jensen was in love.  
Jared was grinning up at him as he tried to catch his breath from the best orgasm of him life. “Gonna get you hard again Jensen,” Jared promised.  
“No!” Jensen stopped Jared as he went to take the over sensitive organ in his hand.  
That feral grin was back, and Jared obeyed Jensen’s command and dipped his hand back into the white box and it came out bloodier than before. Tracing a line of the red hair at the base of Jensen’s cock, Jared left a trail of blood as he ran a finger from Jensen's dick to the small tight muscle tucked between the twin globes of his ass. Jared stopped to gauge Jensen’s reaction when he placed his finger against the tiny opening.There was a moment’s hesitation before Jared pushed in.  
Even though he’d just had an intense orgasm, Jensen still tensed from the foreign invasion.  
Willing himself to relax Jensen breathed a sigh of relief when Jared’s blood soaked finger was joined by a second. When they were in Jared crooked his thick fingers and hit a spot inside him, and Jensen’s vision went white behind his clenched eyes.  
Now that muscle is tightening for a different reason. He wants Jared to continue to stroke that spot because nothing has ever felt better. His skin feels sensitive that the spot where Jared’s hand rests on his hip Jensen swears that he can feel the ridges of Jared’s fingertips  
He wants more, but there is no fucking way he’s going to open his mouth and ask. Asking was for weak bitches and besides, he didn’t want to appear weak by begging for it. So he just canted his hips back and rocked onto Jared’s fingers trying to find that spot again.  
“Fuck me,” Jensen begged a few seconds later when Jared hit that bundle of nerves again, “pleased Jared- I need…”  
“Know what you need Jen,” Jared told him as he removed his fingers from his lovers ass.  
The big man stood up and removed his clothes allowing Jensen to appreciate this beautiful man. He loved the view but when his gaze found the overly large cock there was a new panic - that thing was never going to fit inside of him.  
As though he was reading Jensen’s mind, Jared softly assured him, “It’ll fit. I’m sure you’ve had to reassure men in the past that the weapon between your legs would fit, so stop panicking.”  
While he reassured Jensen, Jared was lining up against Jensen’s hole and pushed until the head breached the muscle. Jensen closed his eyes against the invasion, but it wasn’t as painful as he has thought. Opening his eyes, Jensen let his green orbs meet Jared's blue-green ones and gave a slight nod, telling him it was okay to continue.  
It burned. Oh, fuck it burned. If he were a nicer person, Jensen would have Chris to send flowers to several people because this was not pleasurable at all. Taking the advice he gave those guys, Jensen breathed and pushed down allowing the penetration to be a little easier.  
Once he was fully seated, Jared stilled allowing Jensen’s body to adjust. There was no getting out of this and despite what he was feeling, Jensen wasn’t sure if he wanted him to.  
Taking a deep breath Jensen told Jared to move.  
With each stroke Jensen’s tight channel adjusted to Jared’s girth and when he found the bundle of nerves with his cock, Jensen understood. He closed his eyes at the intense sensation and saw stars.  
The drag of Jared’s large cock in Jensen’s tight hole was more than Jensen could stand. When Jared changed his angle and hit Jensen’s prostate with each stroke, it was more than he could bear. Jensen wasn't going to last long this time either.  
Sooner than he'd anticipated, his body began to stiffen and his hole clenched at Jared's cock, telling both men that Jensen was about to come. Jared reached up and placed his hands around Jensen's throat and gently squeezed, this time when his orgasm ripped through him he passed out.  
When he came too Jared was still fucking him through the orgasm. He was thrusting so hard that Jensen had to hold onto the big man’s shoulders.  
“Oh God Jen, so good,” Jared slurred.  
And it was good. So good that his dick was trying to get hard again but soon Jared’s body tensed, and he was coming deep inside Jensen.  
“Get your heavy ass off of me,” Jensen told him once they both came down from their orgasmic high.  
Always the leader Jensen should know better than to let a good lay cloud his judgment, but now he had to think. This room was a mess. It was wrecked from their fight for dominance, and then there was the blood. They had to clean this place up before the guards came in.  
Jared might test them, but Jensen didn’t.  
That was before the head guard; Kripke came in with new, clean uniforms and underwear and a cleaning crew of off-duty guards.  
“I’ll make sure dad knows that you took care of me,” Jared told the man as Jensen just stared in disbelief. “Also, just for the record, Jensen gets the same protection.”  
The next day, Jared and Jensen were cell mates. It was going to be an interesting five years.  
End 

 


End file.
